bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Avohkii
The Kanohi Avohkii is the only Mask of Light in the Matoran Universe. Its' ownership has been contested many times throughout its' history, being desired by, among others, the Brotherhood of Makuta and Toa. History The Kanohi Avohkii was created on the Isle of Artakha, as a safeguard against the possibility of the Brotherhood of Makuta turning evil. Twenty-five-hundred years before the Quest for the Mask of Life, Makuta Kojol stole the mask from Artakha for the Brotherhood. During the Brotherhood's possession of the mask, the being who would eventually become the Dark Hunter Seeker was assigned to guard the Mask of Light. Twelve-hundred years later, the Toa Hagah stole it from Destral, the Brotherhood's headquarters. After their mutation into Rahaga, the Toa Hagah continued to carry it with them during their search for the great Rahi Keetongu. Eventually settling on the Island City of Metru Nui, the Rahaga hid the mask in the Archives, safely locking it away with the Makoki Stones. After the Toa Metru were mutated into Toa Hordika, the Rahaga sent them on a quest for the Kanohi Avohkii. To retrieve it, the six Toa Hordika had to track down and retrieve all of the Makoki Stones. After their adventures, the mutated Toa were able to used the Stones to unlock the Mask of Light's hiding place. Onewa then used his Stone powers to encase the mask within a rock. This allowed the group of Toa to successfully smuggle it out of the city unnoticed by the Visorak hordes. After being purged of the Hordika Venom and having rescued the Matoran, the Toa Metru took the Mask of Light with them to the Isle of Mata Nui and hid it in the region of Ta-Wahi. Over one-thousand years later, the Mask of Light was released from its' bonds of stone by Takua, who accidentally dropped it into a lava stream. After it was unintentionally revealed, Turaga Metru Nokama translated writing on the back of the mask, which explained that the Seventh Toa, a Toa of Light, would soon come to destroy Makuta Teridax. Two Matoran - Takua and Jaller - were chosen to find the Toa of Light. To do this, they had to cross the island, racing against the Rahkshi. They eventually reached the Kini-Nui at the center of Mata Nui. After Jaller was killed by a Turahk in battle, Takua put on the mask and was transformed into the seventh Toa, Takanuva. During Takanuva's battle with Teridax, the Kanohi Avohkii was merged with the Kanohi Kraahkan when the two fighters fell into a pool of Energized Protodermis. The being formed from the melded mask-wearers, Takutanuva, wore the Kraavohki, Mask of Light and Shadow. After the fusion was undone, the Mask of Light was used to resurrect Takanuva, who then continued to wear it. The Kanohi Avohkii's appearance was altered by a Shadow Leech that attacked Takanuva, and became dark gray. Once Takanuva arrived in Karda Nui, the Kanohi Avohkii grew larger, to accommodate his enlarged size. After Takanuva was cured by a Klakk, the Kanohi Avohkii returned to its' original color. Once Takanuva left Karda Nui, the Mask of Light returned to its' original size and shape as well. ''The Kingdom Takanuva was among the Matoran Universe's survivors following Mata Nui's death in The Kingdom Alternate Universe. There, Takanuva fulfilled his destiny by driving away the remainder of the Brotherhood of Makuta with the help of the Order of Mata Nui. He then sacrificed his Toa Power to create six new Toa, and became a Turaga. As such, his Kanohi Avohkii was also transformed into a Noble Mask. Powers '''Great:' The Great Kanohi Avohkii gives its' user Toa-level range and strength of Elemental Light powers. In addition, it can spread understanding to others, generating peace and trust. It can also sense moral light in other beings. While it is one of the few Kanohi to have Elemental Powers, it will not boost any pre-existing Elemental Light powers the user wields. Noble: The difference between this and the Great version is that its' power level of Elemental Light is lower and the duration of its' effects are shorter. Example Usage Great: In Dark Destiny, while Takanuva was in a tunnel that absorbed all light, he used the Mask of Light to shoot out a thin laser beam. Bearers Great *Matoran Takua - Briefly. *Toa Takanuva - Primary mask. *Makuta Teridax - Briefly. Noble *Turaga Takanuva - In The Kingdom Alternate Universe. Forms Quotes Trivia Before "Avohkii" was chosen as the Mask of Light's name, another name considered was "Korusca". See Also *Gallery:Avohkii Category:Objects Category:Kanohi